Fight or Flight
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 9 |last = Girls Just Wanna Have Fun |next = A Perfect Match |image = File: FlightorFight.jpg }} Fight or Flight is the 9th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on May 31st, 2007 in Japan and September 12th, 2007 in North America. Plot Masquerade manipulates two boys, Kosuke and Takashi, into using his Doom Cards against the Battle Brawlers. He tells them that if they defeat the Brawlers, he will reunite their friend Mui with her brother. Wanting to help their friend, the boys track down Runo and Marucho, who were at the airport picking up Alice and challenge them to a battle. Meanwhile, Dan is lost in the airport and runs into Miu's brother, who notices that he is talking Drago. The battle heats up between the two Brawlers and Kosuke and Takashi with the Brawlers not doing that well. Luckily, Alice, who is quite skilled in battle techniques, guides them to victory. It is unknown if Mui is reunited with her brother, but Dan, who is annoyed that he missed a brawl, is reunited with Runo, Marucho, and Alice. Major events *Alice comes to Wardington. *Masquerade manipulates two boys named Kosuke and Takashi into working for him, promising them that he will reunite their friend Mui with her brother if they defeat the Battle Brawlers. *Marucho and Runo battle Kosuke and Takashi and win, freeing them from Masquerade's control. Featured Brawls Battle at the Airport *Runo & Marucho VS Takashi & Kosuke Round 1 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Takashi's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Kosuke's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 Kosuke and Takashi both set Doom Cards. Runo throws out her Gate Card in front of Kosuke. Takashi throws out his Gate Card in front of Marucho. Marucho throws out his Gate Card in front of Takashi. Kosuke throws out his Gate Card in front of Runo. Marucho throws out Aquos Robotallion onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Kosuke throws out Darkus Robotallion against Aquos Robotallion. (Power: 310 Gs) Marucho's Gate Card (Robotallion Character) is activated. (Aquos Robotallion: 620 Gs - Darkus Robotallion: 620 Gs) Kosuke activates Correlation Between Aquos and Darkus on Darkus Robotallion, which is twice as strong due to the Robotallion Character Card. (Darkus Robotallion: 820 Gs - Aquos Robotallion: 620 Gs). Aquos Robotallion gets wiped out by Darkus Robotallion's punch attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Darkus Robotallion returns to Kosuke in ball form. Marucho's first Gate Card vanishes. Marucho's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Kosuke wins this round. Round 2 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Takashi's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Kosuke's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Runo throws out Haos Saurus onto her own Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Takashi sets another Gate Card in front of Kosuke's first Gate Card. Takashi throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Marucho sets another Gate Card next to Takashi's first Gate Card. Marucho throws out Aquos Terrorclaw onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Kosuke throws out Darkus Fear Ripper against Saurus. (Power: 350 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Haos Normal: +100 Gs). (Saurus: 410 Gs - Fear Ripper: 350 Gs) Kosuke activates Pyrus and Darkus Diagonal Relation, using Takashi's Serpenoid on the field as the Pyrus source and Fear Ripper as the Darkus source. (Fear Ripper: 450 Gs - Saurus: 410 Gs). Saurus gets wiped out by Fear Ripper's slash attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Fear Ripper returns to Kosuke in ball form. Runo's first Gate Card vanishes. Runo's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Kosuke wins this round. Round 3 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Takashi's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Kosuke's Bakugan Remaining: '''3/3 '''Bakugan remaining on the field:' Takashi's Serpenoid and Marucho's Terrorclaw Runo sets another Gate Card in front of Takashi. Runo throws out Haos Griffon onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Takashi throws out Pyrus Gargonoid against Terrorclaw. (Power: 320 Gs) Takashi activates Rapid Fire, allowing Kosuke to throw in Darkus Juggernoid to join in the battle (Power: 290 Gs). (Gargonoid & Juggernoid: 610 Gs - Terrorclaw: 290 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Trade-Off), a Command Card which automatically defeats any Bakugan with a Power Level with 400 Gs or more. (Terrorclaw: 290 Gs - Gargonoid & Juggernoid: 0 Gs). Gargonoid and Juggernoid are both wiped out. Gargonoid returns to Takashi and Juggernoid returns to Kosuke, both in ball forms. Terrorclaw returns to Marucho in ball form. Marucho's second Gate Card vanishes. Takashi's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Kosuke's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 Marucho wins this round. Round 4 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Takashi's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Kosuke's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Takashi's Serpenoid and Runo's Griffon Marucho sets his final Gate Card next to Takashi's first Gate Card. Marucho throws out Aquos Terrorclaw onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Before Kosuke could do anything, Marucho activates Water Refrain, which prevents the opponent from activating any Ability Cards. Kosuke throws out Darkus Robotallion against Serpenoid. (Power: 310 Gs) Takashi opens his Gate Card (Battle Sham), which allows the user to attack any another Bakugan on the field if there are two Bakugan on the same team standing on the card. Robotallion gets wiped out by Serpenoid's squeeze attack, and Terrorclaw gets hit by the Battle Sham, 'sending it to the Doom Dimension. Serpenoid returns to Takashi and Robotallion returns to Kosuke, both in ball forms. Takashi's second Gate Card vanishes. Marucho's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Takashi wins this round. Round 5 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining: 2/3 *'Takashi's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 *'Kosuke's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Runo's Griffon Runo sets her final Gate Card in front of Takashi. Runo throws out Haos Tigrerra onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Takashi throws out Pyrus Falconeer against Griffon. (Power: 340 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card (Quartet Battle), allowing Marucho to''' 'throw in Aquos Preyas (Power: 300 Gs)' and''' 'Kosuke to 'throw in Darkus Fear Ripper (Power: 350 Gs) to join the battle. (Falconeer & Fear Ripper: 690 Gs - Griffon & Preyus: 590 Gs) Runo activates Cut-in Saber, moving Tigrerra (Power: 340 Gs) onto Griffon's card to join in the battle. (Griffon, Preyas, and Tigrerra: 930 Gs - FalconeerFear Ripper: 690 Gs). Falconeer and Fear Ripper both get wiped out by the combination of Griffon's and Tigrerra's slashing claws attack and Preyas' flying kick attack. Falconeer returns to Takashi and Fear Ripper returns to Kosuke, both in ball forms. Griffon and Tigrerra return to Runo, both in ball forms. Preyas returns to Marucho in ball form. Runo's second Gate Card vanishes. Takashi's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Kosuke's Bakugan Remaining: 1/3 Runo wins this round. Round 6 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining:' 2/3 *'Takashi's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 *'Kosuke's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None In response to Mui's plead to end the way the battle was being played (sending Bakugan to the Doom Dimension ), Takashi and Kosuke both return their Doom Cards. They were going to admit their loss and quit but later agreed with Runo and Marucho to start a new battle just for fun. The battle ends with a draw. Conclusion The second battle with Runo and Marucho against Takashi and Kosuke happened off-screen with the result of Runo and Marucho winning the battle. Character Debuts *Kosuke *Makoto *Mui *Mui's father (appears in flashback) *Takashi Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid *Falconeer *Fear Ripper *Gargonoid *Griffon *Juggernoid *Preyas *Robotallion *Saurus *Serpenoid *Terrorclaw *Tigrerra Trivia *Some of the music in this episode is also in Bakugan Dimensions. *''Fight or Flight'' is also the name of one of Emily Osment's albums. Video de:Kampf oder Flucht Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes